Of Love and Twins
by gorgeousdisaster94
Summary: The twins are going on vacation and bump into an unexpected surprise! Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1:Vacation

Kaoru's POV

_I __cannot __believe __this_, I thought. Hikaru and I have to spend summer vacation overseas in some tiny, microscopic island called Puerto Rico. Hikaru seems happy about it though; apparently there are a lot of hot girls in Puerto Rico. I cannot believe he is thinking that, he had _different_ thoughts last night in bed.

I turn my head to look at him and he has a smug smile on his face. "What's with you?"

He turns and stares at me for a long minute before saying, "I'm excited, aren't you?"

I pouted. _I__ cannot __believe __this_, I thought again.

Hikaru's POV

_What__'__s __with __Kaoru? __He__ seems __really __down._ Though he was very happy last night, damn when I got him to scream my name last night, it had been perfect. Anyways, I am so excited! We are going on vacation for the summer to Puerto Rico and it is going to be awesome! Hot girls on a beach, some wearing bikini's, some wearing a little _less_.

The pilot just announced that we had arrived in Florence, Italy for a 1 hour layover while they refuel the jet. One of the many perks about being rich is the private jet. I looked over at Kaoru again. I hope he's not depressed because he thinks I'm only thinking about the hot girls. Just wait until tonight, Kaoru. You are in for it, I thought giddily.

Dulce's POV

"Allyson! Hurry the fuck up! We are going to be late for our flight!" I yelled at my best friend. She is a blond, so you get the idea. She's super smart but she does have her airhead moments. Still love her, though. She comes out of the house with her suitcases and she's carrying something in her hands.

"Allyson, are those berries?" I yell happily.

"THESE ARE ORANGES, YOU DUMBASS!" she shouts back and I started to cry, I was laughing so hard. See, even I have my dumb moments. We pack up the car and drive to the airport. We had just been visiting our families for a relative's birthday and now we were going back home to Puerto Rico!

_I __can__'__t __wait __to__ go __home!_ I thought excitedly. I look over at Allyson, holding _oranges,_ my bad, and judging by the look on her face, she can't wait to go home either. The plane takes off and we are on our way, first class, bitches.

Allyson's POV

_I__ WANT __TO __GO __HOME!_ Sure being in Cleveland and seeing was great, but I missed my home in the tropics. It is always warm there and the people are always happy. I have not gotten pregnant once, thank you very much.

I look over at Dulce and I can tell we are thinking the same thing; Bitch, I am fabulous! First class rocks! Anyways, I hope we meet some really nice guys when we get home. We are both seventeen and have an awesome house and we graduated college. Though Dulce might have her berry moments, but she's still pretty smart. I mean, that's how we graduated college early, after all. Being different from everyone else puts us on the outcast list and that makes it hard for others to understand us.

I look out the window and let my thoughts consume me.

_**Author's Note**_

_First Chapter! Hope you guys liked it!_

_Inspiration came from my friend **NeedanEscape18!**_

_Stay tuned! New chapter should be uploaded soon!_

**- GorgeousDisaster94** xoxo ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Settled

Dulce's POV

We just landed and I am home! Finally! Even though it was a week! I nearly sprint off the plane with Allyson close behind me. We grab all of our bags and see my grandma with our cars. Mine is a Crystal Mercedes Benz and Allyson's is a 2012 Camaro Convertible; very beautiful cars. Allyson already owns a restaurant that is packed every night and I am a singer that often appears at her restaurant. On the side, I am a marine biologist. Hence the fact that we live in Puerto Rico…

We have I guess what you could call radios in our cars that allow us to talk to each other whenever we want. Allyson's voice comes through the stereo while our song is playing; Merengue Electronico by Omega el Fuerte.

"_Race__ you __to __the __house?__" _ she teased. I raised my eyebrows.

"You're on, girl," and I revved my engine. I turned the music down and looked over to her car.

She talked through the radio again, _"__When __the __light __turns __green,__ all __the__ way__ home, __got __it?__"_

I nodded and asked, "What do we get if we win?"

"_Loser has to make dinner, sound fair?"_

I laugh, "But you always cook!"

"_Exactly,__we__ just __got __home, __and __I __do__ not __want __to __cook!__"_ she objects.

I laugh again, "Deal!"

We both look back to the light and wait anxiously for it to turn green. After about 15 more it finally turns green. I floor and let out a loud "WHOOP!"

Allyson's POV

I giggle as I hear Dulce's WHOOP through the radio, but she doesn't know what she's in for. We have to make a hard right turn at the next light which gives me an advantage and now I am in the lead. We race all the way back to the house and it ends up being a tie. We agreed we would just order take out or something. We went to the backyard which was actually right on the beach and looked out at the ocean sunset. So beautiful.

"Dulce, do you get the weird déjà vu feeling that something is about to happen?" I ask her and she looks at me with a; you-know-your-right kind of look.

"Come on, let's go order dinner," I suggest and we go in the house, to be greeted by our seven dogs. Yes, seven. Three of them are Rottweiler's, one is a Pomeranian, two are miniature Collier's, and the last one is a Dalmatian. They are absolutely precious.

I go over to the phone, "So, what do you feel like? Italian? Chinese?"

She thinks for a moment then replies, "Let's get Chinese."

I nod and dial the number, putting in our order and we sit in the living room after feeding the pups and wait for our food. Yeah, that's right, the Chinese place delivers!

When he arrived and gave us our food, I took it to the living room and we ate while watching one of our favorite shows, _Dangerous__ Kisses._

After dinner, we say our goodnights and take the pups to bed. I sat down on my window sill and stared out at the moon, silently relaxing under its calm glow.

Kaoru's POV

We had gotten to Puerto Rico at around 9:00 at night. We were going to be staying at the San Juan hotel, which was supposed to be really nice. I glanced at Hikaru who was thanking a woman working at the Customer Service table about the rental cars. When he was finished, he quickly caught up to me.

"Sorry, had to make sure the last minute details were going to be taken care of," he explained and I shrugged indifferently.

He gave me a look but I reassured him with a fake smile, "Don't worry about it." We walked out to the car and drove to the hotel.

Once we had gotten situated in our room, I changed into more comfortable clothes. But I didn't get the chance to even take my sweatpants off before Hikaru had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"H-Hikaru?" I asked shakily.

"You do not know how much I have wanted you since this morning," he growled huskily in my ear and I moaned softly. He pushed me back softly and before I knew it, we were on the bed. His hands roamed my body and I tried to stop the noises begging to surface, but I couldn't. Hikaru had had his way with me again. After what seemed like hours, we finally lay side by side on the comfortable hotel bed. I looked out the window for a while before returning my eyes to Hikaru. Why did everything feel like it was suddenly about to change?

"Hikaru?" I asked.

"Mhmm?" he mumbled softly.

"What do you really think we were sent here for the summer for?" I asked.

His eyes snapped open and they locked with mine. "I don't know."

Hikaru's POV

Kaoru asked, "What do you think we were sent here for the summer for?"

My eyes snapped wide open and I made instant eye contact with him before answering truthfully, "I don't know."

We fell asleep shortly after that and I had the strangest dream.

"_Allyson, hurry up!" a girl yelled. She had long dark hair, tan skin, and dark chocolate brown eyes. Behind her another girl came running from behind a tree._

"_I'm coming!" she shouted back. This girl had long blond hair that ended at the waist. She had deep stormy blue eyes and tan skin. I looked to my right and Kaoru was beside me. He seemed fascinated with the blond girl, but my gaze turned back to dark haired girl. But when I finally turned my attention back to her she was gone!_

_I glanced over at Kaoru and noticed he had the same look on his face because the blond girl had disappeared too._

_We heard laughing coming from behind us and there they were again; standing in the shallow water of a beach, splashing water at each other. The dark haired girl squealed and flinched away from the cold water._

"_Wait, who are you two?" I asked. But they didn't hear me; they ran farther out into the water and disappeared again. Kaoru had started running after the girls, I noticed and quickly joined him._

I jolted upright with a gasp. What the hell? I usually dream about Kaoru, who were those two? I look down a Kaoru's sleeping face. Maybe he was right. Maybe things are about to change…

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while so I settled on going out to the balcony and stargazing for a little while. In the distance, I saw a huge white marble mansion. _Cool!__ Some __rich __people __must __live __there__ and __we__ can __check __it __out __tomorrow._

**_Author's Note_**

_Bad? Good? Tell me what you think and please be harsh, still getting used to this! :)_

_Credit to **NeedanEscape18** for proofreading and editing with her fancy words!_

**-GorgeousDisaster94**_  
><em>


End file.
